<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aloha by liss83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847533">Aloha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83'>liss83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, McDanno Gift Exchange 2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny es secuestrado y Steve no dudará en hacer hastá lo que no esta en sus mnos para rescatarlo. Haciendo grandes descubrimiemtos en el camino</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aloha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acelero su camioneta fondo, tenía que llegar cuanto antes. Cada segundo contaba y nadie se interpondría en su camino. </p><p> </p><p>-	Danno, tú no. Tú eres el único no me puedes hacer esto. Todos me han abandonado ya. Tú no – repetía sin parar como si fuera un mantra</p><p> </p><p>En cuanto bajo de la camioneta su alma se fue al piso. No podía ser. No. El Camaro estaba en llama totalmente destruido </p><p> </p><p>-	Danno… – susurro echándose a correr hacia el automóvil pero este exploto y por instinto se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo – ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! – susurraba intentando acercarse – ¡Danno! ¡no! ¡no! – empezó a gritar intentando ir hacia las llamas para rescatar a su mejor amigo<br/>
-	Steve, detente – suplicaba Lou intentando detenerlo – Steve por favor</p><p> </p><p>El hombre frio y determinado que los integrantes de Hawaii que entro al cuartel general de 5.0 y ahora los integrantes de la unidad tenían frente a él nada tenía en frente en ese momento absolutamente nada tenía que ver con el que hacía dos horas lloraba llamando a gritos a su compañero y mejor amigo. Y es que no era la primera vez que el comandante Steve McGarrett sentía que su alma se le escapaba de su cuerpo. No. Se reusaba a creerlo. Danny, su compañero y mejor amigo, su Danny, no podía estar muerto. No. Él no lo podía abandonar. No.<br/>
Su teléfono sonó</p><p> </p><p>-	McGarrett – dijo al teléfono<br/>
-	Tengo lo más valioso para usted, comandante – dijo la voz de una mujer<br/>
-	¿Tú tienes a Danny? – pregunto Steve no sabiendo a ciencia cierta qué respuesta anhelaba su corazón<br/>
-	Correcto. Parece ser que cada uno tiene algo que el otro quiere – dijo la mujer –.  Yo tengo a la persona que es más importante para ti en el mundo, y tú tienes…<br/>
-	¿Qué… Qué es lo que tengo? – preguntó Steve sintiendo como su alma se caía hasta el suelo – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?<br/>
-	El código – dijo la mujer – Entrégamelo y el detective Williams vivirá.<br/>
-	¿Cómo… como sé que está bien? – dijo Steve intentando controlarse<br/>
-	Dígale hola a tu amigo, detective Williams – dijo la voz – Está preocupado por tu seguridad.<br/>
-	Lo que sea que quiera que hagas Steve, no lo hagas. Ok – dijo el segundo al mando de 5.0 – ¡No le des nada!<br/>
-	¿Así que tenemos un trato? – dijo la mujer y Steve hubiese jurado sonreía – No dejes que pase lo mismo que con tu padre.  No permitas que otro ser amado muera por tu terquedad – y la comunicación se corto<br/>
-	No hay nada – dijo Junior<br/>
-	¡Rastréalo – exigió Steve – y encuéntralo! No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, encuentra su ubicación ahora – y todos se miraron entre si<br/>
-	Steve – dijo Tany  suavemente –, no creo que…<br/>
-	Soldado – dijo Steve girándose a ver al joven moreno – no me haga repetir la orden<br/>
-	Señor, si señor – dijo Junior cuadrándose al ver que en ese momento no hablaba con su jefe, ni con su amigo, sino con su superior de la marina. Y casi juraría que con una máquina de matar que solo el detective Danniel Williams podía desactivar<br/>
-	Envíame su ubicación en cuanto la tenga – dijo Steve saliendo casi a la carrera<br/>
-	¿Dónde vas? – grito Lou – ¡Steve!</p><p> </p><p>Este sabía que era peligroso intentar un rescate sin apoyo pero no arriesgaría a otro miembro de su equipo, no soportaría más dolor. Solo rogaba a quien lo quisiera escuchar no perder al rubio también. No podría soportar su ausencia, ni volver a ver a la cara a los hijos de su amigo si algo malo le pasaba a este. </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>En algún lugar de Hawaii, totalmente empapado en su propia sangre forcejeaba disimuladamente para liberarse de las cadenas de las que colgaba. Un hombre entro a la habitación con una maletín de ejecutivo que coloco sobre una mesa y la abrió mostrando las herramientas de tortura  que contenía</p><p> </p><p>-	¿Listo para la diversión, detective? – pregunto la mujer<br/>
-	He tratado con gente loca – dijo Danny  sonriendo–, pero tú, mi amiga, tú te llevas todos los créditos. A todo esto, ¿puedo saber quién es mi anfitriona? – pero la mujer solo sonrió – que ternura, sabe reír – sonriendo también<br/>
-	¿Quién soy yo? – dijo la mujer – llámame… justicia.<br/>
-	¿Justicia? – dijo Danny asintiendo lentamente – mucho gusto, Justicia<br/>
-	Tu compañero mato al mío – dijo la mujer – y ahora yo le infringiré el mismo dolor a él<br/>
-	Veras, el neandertal que tengo por compañero y mejor amigo – dijo Danny haciendo una mueca de dolor – ha asesinado a muchos malos. Y yo le ayude bastantes veces. Dime el nombre de tu compañero para saber si estaba tan loco como el mío<br/>
-	Wo… Fat – dijo la mujer mientras tomaba un cable para conectarlo a la pared y Danny sintió como si un balde de agua fría le caía encima – ¿Ya lo recuerda?<br/>
-	Un loco para una loca – dijo Danny –. El tuyo gana<br/>
-	¿crees que estoy loca? – dijo sonriendo la mujer – sal de aquí – ordeno<br/>
-	Pero… – dijo el hombre que la acompañaba<br/>
-	Fuera – ordeno la mujer y no le quedó más remedio que obedecer</p><p> </p><p>La mujer tomo un bastón y lo colocó sobre la piel del nativo de Jersey dándole algunas descargas eléctricas, consiguiendo un grito desesperado de este. Descargas que se repitieron varias veces que fueron seguidos por golpes en ambos costados</p><p> </p><p>-	Me pregunto cómo irán a gritar Grace y Charlie cuando reciba este mismo trato – dijo la mujer – y su compañero…<br/>
-	No… menciones… a… mi… familia – siseo Danny – o… me veré… o… obligado a… matarte<br/>
-	¿Tú y quien más? – dijo la mujer cuando golpearon la puerta<br/>
-	Te necesito – dijo un hombre asomándose por la puerta<br/>
-	Ahora vengo – dijo la mujer – póngase cómodo detective – y salió para ser remplazada por el hombre que antes lo torturaba, quien sonrió con malicia<br/>
-	Nos volvemos a ver detective – dijo el hombre acercándose – ¿le invito te?</p><p> </p><p>Pero usando las cadenas que lo sostenían como apoyo, Danny salto y enrosco las piernas en el cuello del hombre y apretó hasta dejarlo en la inconciencia. Para luego dejar caer el cuerpo laxo del terrorista.<br/>
Se concentró en forcejear hasta zafarse de las cadenas. Caer fue otra tortura para su cuerpo ya profundamente lastimado. Requiso al hombre y tomó su arma para dispararle en mitad de la frente<br/>
Caminó hacia la puerta sosteniendo su costado y la abrió. Apuntando su arma salió al pasillo y avanzo. De la nada apareció un hombre con un arma, y sin pensarlo dos veces Danny disparo directo al corazón, siguió avanzando y al pasar a su lado lo reviso, tomo su arma y le volvió a disparar, esta vez directo en la frente. Volvió a avanzar y nuevamente disparo cuando otro hombre salió de la nada. Nuevamente al pasar por el lado del cadáver lo remato con otro tiro. Nadie amenazaba a su Ohana y vivía para contarlo.<br/>
Al final del pasillo había una puerta por donde se colaba la luz del sol, solo unos metros más y volvería a ver a Grace, a Charlie, a Steve…</p><p> </p><p>-	¡Williams! – gritó alguien desde atrás</p><p> </p><p>Por instinto Danny giró y una bala se incrustó en su pecho, cayendo hacia atrás. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en todo lo que le faltaba por vivir, por hacer, por decir. Los juegos y las películas que no vería con Charlie. Los castillos que aún les faltaban por construir juntos. Los bailes con Grace y las amenazas a  sus pretendientes, en lo cual seguramente Steve lo ayudaría.<br/>
Steve. Debía vivir para hablar con él una vez más para decirle…</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Acompañado de Grover, Steve llego al lugar que Tany le había indicado por celular, bajo de la camioneta y sacando su arma se internó en el pasillo, cuando ve que al fondo un pasillo alguien en el suelo</p><p> </p><p>-	Espérame aquí – ordeno Steve<br/>
-	Necesitas apo… – decía el moreno pero su jefe ya se había ido<br/>
-	No se mueva – dijo el Marine – no se mue… ¿Danno? ¡Danno! – dijo guardando su arma – No, no, no. Por favor. No me hagas esto.</p><p> </p><p>Levantó en brazos al detective y corrió a su camioneta</p><p> </p><p>-	¡Steve! – dijo el policía sorprendido<br/>
-	No hay tiempo que perder – dijo subiendo a la parte trasera de su camioneta – tú conduces<br/>
-	Maldición – dijo Grover subiendo a la movilidad lo más rápido que pudo</p><p> </p><p>Steve acomodo a Danny entre sus brazos e hizo algo que no hacia tal vez en siglos, rezo con el alma puesta en cada palabra que decía. No podía imaginar su vida si Danny, mientras veía como el cuerpo de este no solo perdía el color, sino también su calor</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Estaba sentado en el piso del corredor de ese hospital, Steve ya no aguantaba más. Colocó su cabeza y se dejó llevar. Lloró. Lloró por sus años solo en aquella academia. Lloró por no haber cuidado a su hermana en la adolescencia. Por su madre y sus mentiras. Lloró por su padre vilmente asesinado. Lloró por ese lazo que siempre había envidiado en otros y que él nunca había logrado forjar hasta que ese enano gruñón había aparecido en su vida, y ahora le querían arrebatar de la peor manera. Estaba harto. Harto de todo y todos. Solo quería a su Ohana de nuevo. </p><p> </p><p>-	Dios, si alguien debe morir hoy – dijo  el castaño – deja que sea yo, y no él. ¡Él no!</p><p> </p><p>Unos metros más allá, Lou esta conversaba con Junior y Tany en voz baja, mientras vigilaban de cerca a su jefe. Dos horas más tarde el medico salía al pasillo </p><p> </p><p>-	¡Doctor! – dijo Steve desesperado<br/>
-	Estará bien – dijo el galeno y todos dejaron salir el aire que tenían retenido<br/>
-	¿puedo… yo…? Por favor – suplico Steve y el hombre asintió</p><p> </p><p>Danny estaba completamente entubado cuando Steve entró y no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas cayesen. Acercó una  silla y se sentó a su lado. Tomó una de las manos del detective entre las suyas y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por su dolor<br/>
Aunque se sentía bien tomar su mano, temía que Danny despertara y lo malinterpretara, así que la beso suavemente y la dejo nuevamente sobre la cama</p><p> </p><p>-	¿Por qué me sueltas? – pregunto el rubio sin abrir los ojos<br/>
-	Danno – dijo Steve emocionado con una sonrisa radiante en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos<br/>
-	También te amo, bebe – dijo Danny –. Debo verme horrible<br/>
-	Nunca – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello –, nunca te vez mal. Ni siquiera después de una sesión de tortura – y ambos se ríen<br/>
-	Eso me recuerda – dijo Danny – ¿por qué demoraste tanto? – y ambos se rieron<br/>
-	Había mucha gente en la pizzería – dijo Steve – y aunque les mostré mi placa, no se movían<br/>
-	Idiota – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos mientras se sujetaba las costillas sin soltar a su jefe<br/>
-	Promete que nunca me dejaras – dijo Steve suplico<br/>
-	No podría aunque quisiera – dijo Danny – soy el único que te soporta ¿lo recuerdas?<br/>
-	No quiero perderte – dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente después de unos minutos de silencio – Hoy tuve miedo. Miedo real, Danno<br/>
-	No es la primera vez que pasa – dijo Danny<br/>
-	Esta vez fue diferente – sollozo Steve –, esta vez…<br/>
-	Lo de Joe está muy reciente – dijo el rubio –, date tiempo<br/>
-	No me entiendes Danno – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie – tiempo es lo que no tengo. Lo que no tenemos – se acercó lentamente y le acomodo el cabello – diez años es demasiado tiempo perdido<br/>
-	Steve… – susurró Danny pero cualquier protesta murió cuando sus labios se fundieron – auch – dijo Danny sonriendo dijo después de unos segundos – sí que me golpearon. Me duele todo<br/>
-	Perdón, perdón – dijo Steve – escucha, tengo que irme ahora. Pero volveré más tarde ¿sí?<br/>
-	¿Me haces un favor? – dijo Danny – vuelve en una sola pieza ¿sí? Necesito que me cuides<br/>
-	Claro – dijo Steve</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>El caso había sido resuelto y la secuestradora puesta en prisión, sin embargo algo no estaba bien.<br/>
Sentados en la playa de la casa de Steve, días después, ambos amigos bebían una cerveza, a pesar de que Danny aún estaba mal herido. Ninguno había querido tocar el tema del beso, por lo que ambos habían fingido que no había pasado</p><p> </p><p>-	No puedo entender porque tienes que irte – dijo Danny mirando las olas<br/>
-	Necesito espacio, tiempo – dijo Steve –, pensar, han sido muchas cosas. Mucho tiempo en un solo lugar<br/>
-	Puedes tomar tu tiempo aquí – dijo el detective – no sé, pedir un permiso. Montar olas… ¿pero irte?<br/>
-	No será permanente – dijo Steve –. Siempre vuelvo. Aquí está mi Ohana. Además – agrego sonriendo – ¿sabes que existe algo llamado teléfono, no? Sirve para mantener a las personas comunicadas aunque estén en continentes deferentes – Danny clavo su mirada en el mas – Quédate en la casa – dijo Steve<br/>
-	Muy gentil de tu parte – dijo mirándolo para luego mirar las olas nuevamente –, pero no la quiero<br/>
-	Perdóname – dijo sonriendo mientras lo miraba – te amo –, pero por primera vez desde que conocía a Danny este no replico y por el contrario solo clavo su mirada en el mar, por lo que Steve simplemente se alejó en silencio<br/>
-	Aunque te lo decía a diario – dijo Danny para sí mismo mientras se le escapaba una lagrima –, yo si te lo demostré con hechos, y no solo palabras</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Steve se sentó en ese avión decidido a dejarlo todo atrás, era mucho dolor. Solo quería vivir eso que todos llamaban amor. Eso que hacía tiempo había descubierto que sentía por Danny<br/>
Un suspiro escapo de sus labios segundos antes que un mensaje entrara a su teléfono. Lo abrió y leyó: “Aun no te vas y ya te extraño”. Respiro hondo y miro por la ventana</p><p> </p><p>-	Creo que es mi asiento – dijo una voz a su lado y al levantar la vista se encontró con la teniente Rolling<br/>
-	Catherine – susurro Steve sorprendido</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Acostado en su cama lloraba en silencio. Había hablado demasiado tarde. O tal vez lo había confundido todo. Nunca lo sabría. Solo una cosa era real, había apostado todo al amor y había vuelto a perder.<br/>
Escucho alguien subir supuso que era Eddy. Tal vez también venía a decir que lo abandonaba. Su celular sonó. Era un SMS de Steve. “también te extraño”</p><p> </p><p>-	Pero te fuiste – dijo Danny –. También me abandonaste<br/>
-	No pude – dijo alguien desde la puerta<br/>
-	¡Steve! – dijo el rubio sorprendido levantándose<br/>
-	No quiero perder más Ohanas – dijo este entrando y acercándose a la cama para acostarse frente a él – ¿me perdonas? En serio, no quiero perderte<br/>
-	Bienvenido a casa… mi amor – susurro Danny y Steve no pudo hacer más acercarse y besar sus labios con profunda devoción</p><p> </p><p>Después de tantos años buscando su lugar en la vida, Steve McGarrett finalmente lo había encontrado. Y que caprichoso había sido el destino. Definitivamente nunca más volvería a dejar ni Hawaii ni a su otra mitad, Danniel Williams</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>